Finally Free
by Mikayla0412
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction so bear with me please. This is a story about what would happen if Augustus doesn't die and doesn't get his cancer back. I know this is a common topic but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Livy2019 helped me so much with this story and I just want to say thank you for that and you guys should all go read her story Secretly Famous!

**Hazel's POV**

I wake up to a soft tickiling sensation on my side. I search around for the thing creating the sensation and find my phone vibrating. I open the message and find it's from Augustus, it reads, "happy one year anniversary sweetie. Picnic at funky bones 11. Okay?" I respond bracket immediately,"Okay. See you soon Waters!" I look up at the clock and to my horror find it's 9:30. I hook myself up to Phillip and rush to get in the shower. 15 minutes later I get out and wrap myself up in my favorite fluffy green towel and run into my room. I find mom sitting in my room, looking around. "Hi mom, good morning!" She jumped and turned around,"Oh hi Hazel. Happy anniversary for you and Augustus! I have amazing news I never thought we would get!" "Umm thanks? So what's the news?" I ask excitedly. "Well" she begins, "have you been finding it easier to breathe without Phillip?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." I respond

"The doctor called. You're pet scan results came back. All the tumors are gone. Hazel Grace Lancaster, you are officially,CANCER FREE!" She yells!

I stare at her like this is some sick kind of joke but then I realize her smile could probably stretch from Alaska to Massachusetts. I realize she is not lying and pull out my nose nubbins. I can breathe, Oh. My. God. I can breathe again! I CAN BREATHE! I scream and run to hug my mom jumping up and down.

**Augustus's POV**

I arrive at Hazel's house about 10 minutes early so I sit on her front step and wait. Im just so excited about our date, I haven't seen her in two days. She walks out of the house with a huge grin and no air tank. "What's going on Hazel? Where's Phillip?"

"Good News" she practically squeals.

I read her mind and go in to shock.

"Oh my god Hazel! YOU'RE CANCER FREE!" I shout.

She lifts her up to on her toes and I lift her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and plants her lips on mine. We stay like that for at least 5 minutes. When we separate i grab her hand and we walk towards the car. I try to drive slowly, but from the look on Hazel's face, I'm failing my attempt. We arrive 15 minutes later, Hazel clearly desperate to get out of the car. There was another expression too although I can't figure it out. I lay the blanket down under a shady tree and plop down on top of it. Hazel sits down next to me allowing her head to fall onto my shoulder. She doesn't take her eyes off the playground and I wonder why.

"Shall we eat?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles. God she is sexy when she smiles. My mind wanders back to the night in Amsterdam. One of the best days of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to John Green**

**sorry it's so short, ill make it up to you guys in chapter three! Please review! **

Chapter 2

Hazel's POV

Gus keeps staring at me, not talking. I wonder if he is thinking about the night in Amsterdam, like I am.

"Yes, I think we shall." Food and Augustus are the only things on my mind right now. He opens the basket and pulls out two turkey sandwiches and to my disbelief a bottle of the champagne from Oranjee.

"We shall be drinking the stars again today." He smiles and pops the cork. I grab two glasses from the basket and wait for him to pour the star champagne in to both glasses. I imagine where I would be if I hadn't gone to support group that day. If I hadn't met Augustus Waters. I don't even want to think about that. My beautiful, lanky Gus has changed me and my life. After we eat, I find myself staring at the playground again. It's almost a longing. I've never been able to go on it because when I was diagnosed when I was 13. And I moved her when I was 11 so, we never came here much.

"Hazel Grace, you want to play on the playground, don't you?"

I nod my head a bit but I don't want to feel to childish so I don't go. He just stares at me, again.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask

"Because you're beautiful." I blush and look away. I don't know why I am acting like a love struck teenager, obviously I love him but I feel like I'm not worthy of him. Now that I know the cancer is gone, I can allow myself to open up to him. I fully trust him. "Hazel, kiss him. Just kiss him!" I think to my self. Even though it is an open place you can feel the tension rising among side with our silence. "What are you waiting for just kiss him!" Someone inside my head yells. I turn my head towards him and our lips touch.

Augustus's POV

I wonder what's going on with her then I remember what her parents told me the night she went to the ICU. She moved here when she was 11. Diagnosed at 13 had cancer until she was 16. That's most of her childhood. She wants to play on the playground. I ask and she nods a little but stays still, like she is scared. I look away for a minute to watch a little boy around 6 or 7 with a prostetic leg, he wobbles around for a minute or so but then I look back to Hazel. Next thing I know we are kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel's POV

We stay like that for a while, but eventually I have to break away for air. He looks down at me and smiles even bigger. I wear the same smile but I'm sure it doesn't look as good on me. He looks away and glances at the playground for a minute. I look where he is and see a little boy with a prosthetic leg limping around. I watch him sadly knowing he will never have a normal childhood, he will grow up like Augustus, Isaac, and I did. His mom has a sad smile on her face and I can tell she is thinking the same thing as me. I realize its getting harder and harder to breathe. I can't catch my breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Augustus help, I can't breathe. The park starts spinning very fast and then, I can't see anything. I hear Augustus yelling and screaming my name. I can't move or breathe. I'm dying. I am going to do die on my date with Augustus Waters. I hear the sirens in the distance and feel Augustus put his face to mine. I feel a tear fall onto my face, and now he is crying. I want to comfort him but I can't because if I could I would be crying myself. I hear him whisper, "Hazel, hold on, don't leave me." I hear my parents run up or the paramedics. I don't know which.

Augustus's POV

I don't know what happened, she just passed out. I start screaming for help and put my face next to hers to see if she is breathing. Barely. I start crying and one tear drips on to her face. The paramedics pull up and run over."She's dying, help please." They lift her on the gurney and roll her towards the ambulance. Her parents are meeting us at the hospital. I climb in the back with her and begin stroking her hair. Hazel dont die, please, I think to myself. the paramedics hook her up to cannula and nothing happens. After a few minutes her eyes flutter open and she looks shocked but not scared or worried. She's a fighter. I knew this when I first met her. I smile and hope she's going to be okay. When we finally arrive at the hospital her parents run up to her. They hug her and kiss her for what seems like 5 minutes. Once we get settled in the room the doctor comes in and starts talking. "Hazel is cancer free yes. But she should have been weened off the cannula, her lungs have not been in the position to function without help in three years. We will release her in an hour or two but she needs to lower her doses,not remove them completely." I look at her mom and she stopped crying. The doctor asks us to leave so Hazel can rest but I refuse. They let me stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel's POV

I wake up a couple hours later hooked up to the cannula but on a way lower dose. I call for my nurse and she comes in with a smile.

"Hi Hazel, how are you feeling?" She asks sweetly

"Umm confused, why do I still have to be on the cannula if I'm cancer free? And where's Augustus?"

"Augustus went to get a drink. He didn't want to but he has been sitting by your bed for almost five hours with nothing to eat or drink and he was looking a little pale.

"Oh, okay. I was just worried about him, that's all" I say trying to convince myself.

"How long have you guys been together? I tried asking Augustus but he didn't want to talk about that. He just sat quietly and waited for you to wake up." She asks looking nervous.

"A year. Today is our anniversary. We were on a date when this happened." I said quietly.

"Oh. Happy anniversary hazel!" She says quickly.

I close my eyes for a minute when I hear distant footsteps. My eyes fly open and I see Gus standing there drenched in sweat. He smiles and looks at the ground.

"How are you feeling, Hazel Grace?" He asks

"Good. Listen Gus I am so sorry I ruined our date. I had no idea this would happen and I'm just sorry. I'm so so sorry." I say my eyes watering a little.

"Hazel listen to me. You did not ruin our date. You did not ruin the day. All that matters is that I spent it with you and I was just scared for you. Don't you dare think that you ruined my day because you didn't." He says staring me in the eye. "Okay?"

I smile and whisper back, "Okay."

I'm released from the hospital a couple hours later and Augustus offers to drive me home. I agree because for some reason my parents left an hour before I was released.

I get in the car and buckle my seat belt because with Gus driving I know I will need it. He only got his license because of a cancer perk. Cancer perks. They sound so dumb saying that.

Augustus's POV

We pull in to the driveway and I get out, limping slightly. Her parents are home but everything is dark so I'm assuming they went to bed. But that doesn't make sense because it is only 5:30. Hazel looks confused too. I grab her hand and begin rubbing my thumb in circles around her palm until we begin to walk. I take out the pack of cigarettes and put one in my mouth.

Isaac and his mom pull up and Hazel and I just look at each other. Why is Isaac here? Then my parents pull up right behind them. Then another girl I don't know so I assume she is one of Hazle's friend. They all rush inside simultainiously but the lights don't flicker for even a second.

Hazel and I walk together up the path together, our hands still locked. I reach for the doorknob and open the door and all the lights are still off. I get curiouser and curiouser.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel's POV

Augustus reaches for the door but I grab his wrist. He looks up at me, clearly confused. I stand on my toes and pull myself towards him. He grabs my waist and pushes his lips against mine.

He looks down at me and smiles, "I love when you do that." He whispers grinning bigger. he pulls the door open and I fumble in the dark for the light switch with my free hand.

As soon as I turn on the light switch, everyone jumps out and screams,"surprise!" At the top of their lungs.

Isaac runs towards Augustus and I who are still standing in the doorway. "Augustus, Monica texted do I do?" Augustus smile disappears and he just looks back from me to Isaac.

The party for our 1 year anniversary only lasts about an hour. Then mom lets me go over Augustus's house with Isaac to talk about the whole Monica situation.

We say our goodbyes and get in the car. Augustus offers to drive but I beat him to it. The drive over is silent, except for the occasional sigh from Isaac. He doesn't see to be taking this too well.

We pull up and I help Isaac into the basement.

"So what did she say in the text?" Augustus asks, clearly angry and disgusted.

He turns on his phone and says,"read me latest message from Monica." a deep male voice begins to read the text which states,"Hey Isaac, I know I haven't talked to you in a while. I just want to say I haven't stopped thinking about you since you guys egged my car *Gus snorts* so listen, do you maybe want to get back together. I understand if you don't want to. I've just been feeling so guilty for breaking up with you and I miss you so much. Always?"

Its funny listening to that text from the deep voice, but knowing who it's from ruins it. Augustus sits there with a look of amusement on his face and he is shaking his head. Isaac stares straight ahead, clearly in deep thought.

What do I do now. Gus I still love her." His voice echoes throughout the room while his last words settle in the air. No one knew Isaac still felt like this, we all thought he hated her guts. By the look on Augustus's face, he didn't know either. I guess we wrong.

Go for it text her back always, if you truly care for her. If you love her 100%. Just remember, we're always here for you Isaac." I say loud and clear. Gus looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah go for it, dude. People make mistakes." Augustus agrees. Isaac smiles and takes his phone out again.

"Text Monica. Always." The message appears and soon the phone is saying, message sent to Monica.

He did it. I'm happy for him but I swear to god if Monica does that sort of thing. She will have two angry best friends to deal with. Augustus and I stare at each other making it a silent promise. Knowing Isaac can't see us, Augustus begins to talk.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep because eventually the next thing I know is Augustus is shaking me a little, like he is afraid I will break.

Augustus's POV

Hazel falls asleep on my shoulder so I carry her over to the couch and cover her with a blanket. I kiss her forehead and call her parents to tell them that sha already fell asleep and they say she can spend the night. I feel so happy when they say that. I can tell her dad isn't thrilled about the idea, but he already told me he likes and trusts me.

"You really love her, don't you?" Isaac asks as I walk back over to him.

"Yeah, I do. How did you know she was asleep? You're a little blind you know." I respond.

"I can just tell and besides Hazel has never gone that long without talking when she is around you. And I may have heard you on the phone with her parents." He says. I laugh and we talk for about a half hour when he decides to go home.

"You can stay the night if you want, my folks won't mind, Isaac." I say half hoping he would say no.

"Sure can you dial my moms number and hand me the phone please." He answers.

I get up and walk to get the phone. I grab it and can't help but kiss Hazel on the forehead again. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I dial Isaac's moms number and hand him the phone. They talk on the phone for about 10 minutes and then he holds it out for me to grab it. I put it back and come back, assuming he can stay.

We don't talk much for the next half hour but eventually he goes to bed on the other couch and I lay on the floor next to Hazel, and fall asleep holding her hand.


	6. Please read, not a chapter

**Hey guys, I just want to let to know I will try to have chapter 6 up soon but we have to put my dog to sleep and as you guys know today is Father's Day so I will be at my dads house. I want to thank everyone who is reviewing and a huge thanks to people who are reviewing consistently. It means a lot and I'm really glad that people are leaving positive reviews and giving me info about Cancer because unfortunately all the people I know who have had cancer did not make it, so I do not know about the recovery process. I have a lot of people asking me about Monica and Isaac. I was thinking about putting chapter six in their POV's, what do you guys think? Should I or should I leave it Hazel and Augustus POV. Thanks guys for being so understanding and I will try to get chapter 6 up to you as soon as possible and I will make it up to you guys, I promise. Thanks again, Mikayla**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hazel's POV**

I wake up eventually still at Augustus's house. I begin to freak out, worrying about what my parents will think…. well what my dad will think, I'm not so worried about what my mom will say.

I realize that i'm holding Augustus's hand and become aware how sweaty mine is. I cast a glance around the room where I find Isaac asleep with his phone on his chest, snoring. He must have slept over too. I think about the events of yesterday, the picnic, the hospital, the party, Monica, and the text. All of it fresh in my mind.

"Good Morning beautiful. You look ravishing as always." I hear Augustus mutter sleepily.

I look down at him and he is smiling, looking up at me .I lean down and kiss him he embraces it slowly, then all at once. I ask too use his computer and he points too across the room where I see his computer lay. I get up letting go of his hand. My hand feels oddly cold without his in it but I walk over to get the laptop anyways. I open my email and find a letter from Lidewij; It reads

_**Dear Hazel, **_

_**Augustus and I have been keeping contact. He has informed me about you being in NEC and I personally would just like to congratulate you. As you know i am no longer working for Peter but I hear he has gone in too rehabilitation for his drinking problem and I would like to tell you I am going to see him today in the hospital. I have emailed him but no response followed. I have heard that he is doing really well and happens to be writing a sequel to An Imperial Affliction, I have yet too learned what inspired him to write it but i believe you and Augustus inspired him. Peter was very rude too you guys on your visit but you have to forgive him. He has been through alot in his lifetime, not that you have not but his was a different pain. He lost his daughter to cancer a while ago and he has never been the same since. Some people express their pain differently, for peter he drowns his pain with alcohol. Again, Congratulations on NEC. **_

_**Best Wishes, **_

_**Lidewij **_

**Augustus's POV**

I look up at Hazel and find a shocked look on her face.

"Hazel, sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing, just did you know Peter Van Houten had a daughter who died from cancer?" She responds.

That explains why he is an arrogant drunk who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings, I think to myself.

I don't actually respond but i look over my shoulder and see Isaac whispering something to himself. I cant tell if he is sleeping so I dont say anything but eventually he begins to talk.

"Hey guys, do you want to go on a double date tonight with monica and I? We could go to Olive Garden if you want." He asks.

"Sure Isaac, what time do you guys want too meet back up and where?" Hazel says, smiling at me.

"We could meet here around 6:00 if that's okay with you guys." I state.

**Isaac's POV **

Augustus, Hazel, Monica and I make plans to go to Olive Garden at 6:30. I hear Augustus kiss Hazel and smile. He used too never leave the house after Caroline died, too overcome by grief but now since Hazel came along, he has been happy and never around. I have to admit if Hazel weren't so nice I would be a little jealous for her stealing my best friend. But now we are friends and she is so kind and helpful and smart that she is just a pleasure to be around. Before I dated Monica I used to have a crush on Hazel, but that fire is long extinguished. In fact, I knew Hazel and Augustus would be perfect for each other and that is why I brought Gus to support group that day, to meet Hazel.

**Monica's POV**

I get a text from Isaac saying that we are going on a double date with Hazel and Augustus tonight at 6:00 at my favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. I go too get in the shower and smile to myself as I think about myself back with Isaac. I have missed him so much the last couple of months, my life without him was so boring.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**I just want to thank everyone who is giving me ideas and reviewing. The double date will be in the next chapter which I'll try to post tomorrow. Please keep reviewing and I think I am going to end this story within the next 5 chapters because it is getting really hard to write and I am going to write a Candor or Dauntless one next so keep an eye out for it and I really hope you guys like this chapter. **

** Aussie Girl 13 I don't know if I am going to have her play him and yes I saw the movie the day it came out with my two best friends. **

Hazel's POV

Augustus offers to drive me and Isaac home and we both agree. He stops at my house and I get out but not before kissing him. I go inside to start getting ready for tonight seeing as where it is now 3:00. After Isaac woke up we had breakfast and then took him too funky bones. We then went back to Gus's house where w had lunch and played blind man video games until we all went home too get ready for tonight. I tell my mom about dinner and she said I can go and she is even taking me shopping for a new dress.

We look around for a while until we go into a store called Macys. In there I find just the thing I was looking for, a baby blue dress that comes up too the middle of my thigh. It has only one sleeve and it has sparkles all around the bottom. It's beautiful and it's the first dress too make me feel beautiful since the one I wore in Amsterdam.

Then we go over too the makeup area and pick out foundation,mascara,eyeliner,eye shadow, and lip gloss. I didn't have a lot of makeup before and I figured since I will no longer need the nubbins in a month or so, I can act like an actual girl.

We head home and I rush to get in the shower. I wrap myself up in that fuzzy green towel and walk into my room. Mom laid out my dress and makeup on my bed and I dry off and then slide the dress on easily, loving how it it tight but not so tight that I look desperate for attention.

I walk into the living room where I find Mom and Dad sitting on the couch reading a magazine and mom working on paperwork for school. All eyes turn towards me when I walk in. Dad starts to crying, "You look so beautiful." over and over again. Mom smiles and walks me into my room.

"Would you like my too help you do your hair and makeup?" she asks timidly

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you." I respond smiling.

I sit on the bed and close my eyes while she begins to open the new makeup. I feel a bush glide along my skin and know she is doing my foundation. She tells me a story as she goes. I am finally allowed to open my eyes and look in the mirror. I gasp at my reflection because I do not look like myself. My eyes are a light blue that matches my dress with just a touch of mascara and eyeliner, so that it doesn't over power them. My lips are shining and sparkling a bright pink. My hair is just plain but has a shine that wasn't there before.

I smile again and turn around to hug her. She smiles at me and hugs me back and then say,"You better get going, you have to be at Augustus's house in a half hour."

I grab my phone from the charger and text Augustus saying; _I'll be at your house in 15 minutes. Okay? _

I get a text back immediately; _Okay. _

I hug my parents good bye and get in the car and turn on the radio. My favorite song is on. Problem by Ariana Grande. I sing along and drop out when the high parts come. I have absolutely no idea about how she sing that high pitched.

I get too Gus's house about the same time as Monica. I get out of the car and see she is wearing a knee length purple dress and her hair is tied up in a fancy knot. Isaac must already be here, getting ready with Gus.

**Augustus's POV**

I look out my window and see Hazel getting out of the car as Monica pulls in. She looks gorgeous as always except this time she is trying. She always has a glow but tonight that glow is brighter tonight. She smiles at Monica and walks up to the door. I look over at Isaac who is trying too fix his tie, but is failing miserably.

"Isaac, the girls are here. Do you want some help with your tie dude?" I ask

"Yeah sure. Thanks." I help him out and walk up to open the door. Monica is still at her car texting someone who I am assuming is her mom. I look down at Hazel and kiss her. Mom and dad aren't home tonight because they have a banquet to go to. I let her in and lead her downstairs and tell Isaac she's down here.

I hear the doorbell ring again and limp up the stairs to get it. I open the door and find a smiling Monica who immediately hugs me and whispers, _Augustus. How nice too see you again. I know you are probably still mad at me because of the whole Isaac situation but I've changed. I really have, please believe me. _

I look at her and nod slightly, still not 100% sure if I forgive her but I have to try for Isaac. I show her the way downstairs and she greets Isaac with a hug and kiss whispering something I can't hear but by the smile on Isaac's face she said, _Always. _

I clap my hands together and start walking up the stairs to leave but find out that only Hazel is following me. Isaac and Monica keep whispering _Always _ too each other. I can't really say anything because Isaac never said anything when Hazel and I got like that. But then again it is getting late and we have to go so we don't miss the reservation.


	9. Chapter 8

Hazel's POV

Monica and Isaac finally break apart and she helps him up the stairs. We all pile into my car because it is a lot bigger than Gus's but he still drives. I sit shotgun with Monica behind me and Isaac behind Gus.

"Hazel it's really nice too see you again!" Monica exclaims. I'm pretty sure that I have never meet her before but maybe she is talking about support group from the afternoon I met Gus. Gus just looks at me and gives me a confused look. I look back at Monica and say, "Um sorry Monica but I don't know what you are talking about,"

She looks at me with disbelief and says, "5 years ago? You really don't remember? We were best friends?" I stare at her and I can feel my jaw drop open. Then it all comes back swinging on the swing set of tears, going swimming at her house, all before I got my cancer. I pretend too know nothing for Augustus's sake but I can tell he isn't buying it.

We are all silent for the rest of the ride and finally after what seems like forever we arrive at the restaurant. We all get out of the car and Augustus grabs my hand.

"I love you Hazel Grace" he says and then looking down at his feet, blushing. I never thought I would see the day where I made Augustus Waters blush.

"I love you to Augustus Waters" I respond making him smile and kiss me.

Isaac and Monica are already at the door so we run/jog to catch up with them. The server leads us over to our table which has bright orange tulips on it, obviously requested from Gus. He is such a romantic sometimes. I smile and give him a knowing look. He just looks back at me and smirks, yep, definitely from him.

We all order drinks a coke for Gus, an orange soda for Monica, a root beer for Isaac, and a sprite for me. i pick up the menu and look around at all the delicious food options. I decide on the chicken and gnocchi soup and Gus orders spaghetti and meat sauce. I kind of zone out when Monica and Isaac order. Our waiter, Marcus, brings us breadsticks and takes our menus.

For a few moments there is an awkward silence where we all except Isaac look around at each other. Finally Isaac says, "Um, guys it makes me feel like you've left me when no one says anything because we all know I can't rely on my vision for comfort." We all laugh at his comment and him and Augustus start a conversation about some video game. I put my hands in my lap and find Monica staring at me. I clear my throat and she looks away, her cheeks bright red. I don't know why she is embarrassed.

The food comes out about a half hour later and it all looks and tastes delicious. We all eat most of our meal and Monica has to help Isaac a little. He smiles every time she says his name and I know this will be good for him, having her back in his life. Although if she plays him she can expect more than two dozen eggs coming her way.

We all finish and decide to go to Dairy Queen for desert. We pile back into the car except this time I drive because Gus doesn't know where the nearest DQ is. I can hear Isaac and Monica whispering always back and forth. I guess it's sweet but it's also very annoying. I feel bad thinking that because Isaac never complained about me and Gus when we got like that.

I find a parking spot near the door and we all climb out. Monica holds the door for us and we get in line. I order a hot fudge sundae, the same thing Gus does and Monica and Isaac split a banana split. (no pun intended)

We all finish and soon we are back in the car driving back to Gus's house. It's been a great night and an even better year with Gus and I can't ask for anything more.

**Alright guys, this is the last official chapter for Finally Free. I will put what happens to the characters after this in a next "Chapter". I want to thank you guys for being so supportive of this story and thanks for reviewing. I will be posting the first chapter of Candor Or Dauntless later today so keep an eye out for it and thanks again. You guys are amazing! **


	10. Afterlife

**Okay guys, I promised a short chapter on what would happen after the story ended. Its not in detail but it gives the basic. Here we go: **

**Gus proposes to Hazel on their 5 year anniversary. They later have three kids Anna, Peter, and Caroline. **

**Isaac and Monica stay together but do not get married until they find out Monica is pregnant with their first kid who will later be named, Patrick. They will also end up having three kids named, Patrick, Simon and Caleb. **

**Thanks again and I hoped you like Finally Free. **


End file.
